No AWWS
by 8annie81
Summary: Australian wuss won't say. An don't be offended. Number four is Australian and he always wusses out before he can tell Number three he likes her


Wallabee Beatles at elenven years of age was as scared as he'd ever been. Bringing forward every ounce of strength he had he sat up determined.

"I-I- I think I sort of...well you see I kind of...well I..." He ran his hand nervously along the back of his neck. "Ever since we were...you know little and stuff I've'I've kinda well I mean I."

He groaned and hung his head. He had to say it he Had to. He just had to that's all there was to it.

"I think I like-love you!" He finally yelled. Then he clamped his hand over his mouth wondering how loud he'd been. After a moment he added with more confidence. "I've liked you for a long time, but now I know for sure. I love you numbah three." Then with a start he realized what he'd said. "Numbah three?"

She giggled and walked from her place at his door way right up to him. Nose to nose like it didn't mean a thing. "Hey Wally! Why are you telling my rainbow monkey doll Ms. Snuggles you love her?"

Wally flushed. Maybe he should have shut his door before he started practiceing. "Actually...I was t-trying to work up the nerve to tell you."

"You were going to tell me you're in love with Ms. Snuggles?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"No I was..." Number four sighed exasperatedly hanging his head. "I was trying to tell you. That I l-like you." He said softly. Then he looked up to see how she'd reacted. "Hey! I just confessed to likeing you and you're too buzy cuddling your stupid doll to even notice!"

Kuki giggled. "Isen't number four silly? Falling in love with a rainbow monkey. Of course I love ALL my rainbow monkeys."

Wallys eyebrow twitched dementedly and in one swift motion he pushed number three out his door and slammed it shut.

"I wonder what's wrong with number four. What do you think Ms. Snuggles?" Kuki raised her eyebrows and frowned. "I think so too Ms. Snuggles. I think so too."

A while later number two knocked on his door. "Hey number four! Can I borrow one of your weights? I can't test my new flying machine with out the wind power blowing my blue prints away. Number four?" He pushed the door open and stepped slowly into the dark room. The shadows seemed to dance and make wicked faces. "N-n-number four?" He cried.

"What?" The little Australian boy asked testily lifting a tarp he was welding under.

Seeing this Hogies fear vanished. "Ooh you're building something?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Can I see-."

"No!" He coughed. "I mean not yet. It's a suprize."

"I love suprizes! Please let me help! Please, please, pleeeeeeeeas?" He said giving his shorter friend a convinceing pair of puppy dog eyes.

Wally crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating. He wavered under number twos pleading look and sighed. "Fine, but! You. Can't. Tell. _Anyone_!" He said holding number two by the colar.

"Alright alright! I swear!"

"Good.'' Number four said pushing him away. "Watch the door. I got a lot of work to do."

"Aww come on! Can't I at least see it?" Number two whined trying to get behind number four to see what he was buillding.

Wally slapped his friends hand away growled and pointed to the door.

Hogie whined but made his way to the door rubbing his hand. "You could've just said no."

"I did. You just didn't listen."

Hogie crossed his arms and pouted. Then he smiled forgetting what he was doing. "Hey number three!"

A loud bang came from under the tarp as Number four jolted upright. He crawled out from underneath the tarp and quickly forced the tarped object into his closet. Leaning back on the closet door as Kuki stood in front of him.

"What are you doing number four? Is that a present? Let me see it let me see it!" She said giggling excitedly trying to get around the shorter boy.

"No! It's not a present it's a science project for um...history class!" He said quickly.

Kuki giggled. "People don't do science projects for history class silly." She said tossing him aside.

Number four winced as he opened the door and pulled the tarp off his project with a happy giggle. "Wait number three."

"Oh number four!" She said happily. "Its beautiful!"

"You really think so?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! But what is it?"

Number four slapped his face. "Never mind." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay. Well thanks for whatever this is!" She then pulled the giant metal sculpture to her room in a tiny wagon.

"What was that about?" Number two asked.

"Don't. Ask." Number four said simply picking up a rainbow monkey Kuki had dropped in his room and throwing it into Kukis wagon.

Number two shrugged and left.

Thourouly frustrated number four left the tree house and went home at which point Nigel, Abby, and Hogie were watching him leave with Kuki.

"You do know he has a crush on you right?" Nigel asked suddenly.

Kuki giggled. "I know. He just has to say it himself."

Nigel shrugged leaving with Hogie. Abby looked up at Kuki's big metal gift. "What exactually is that thing?"

Kuki looked up at it for a moment before turning to her rainbow monkey. "What do you think it is Ms. Snuggles?" Then she smiled. "I think so too Ms. Snuggles. I think so too."


End file.
